Geschiedenis herschrijven
by LittleMoonlightLover
Summary: Telkens wanneer Harry iets drastisch doet, belandt hij altijd in een vreemde situatie. Tijdreizen. Vertaling van het originele Engelse verhaal. Geen Harry/Severus.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hey allemaal! Jaja, dit is weer een vertaling. Jammer genoeg ben ik nog niet origineel genoeg om een eigen verhaal te schrijven naast die ene one-shot, dus we houden het eventjes bij mijn Engels te oefenen. Uiteraard die ik dit niet enkel daarvoor, maar ook om diegenen die minder goed thuis zijn in de Engelse taal ook te laten meegenieten van de prachtige fantasie van sommige amateur schrijvers hier. Hier volgt wat meer informatie over het verhaal:

**Originele titel: **Rewriting History

**Originele auteur: **Tiro

**Waarschuwing koppels: **Alleszins geen Harry/Severus zoals in de titel staat. De rest laat ik het verhaal uitwijzen ;)

**Waarschuwingen: **Harry was nooit verliefd op Ginny (enkel goede vrienden), bloed en geweld in sommige delen van het verhaal, Harry is een beetje anders dan we gewend zijn, volgt redelijk goed het boek afgezien van wat details en het tijdreizen uiteraard :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is niet van mij. En als het van mij was, zou er waarschijnlijk een familiedrama gebeuren aangezien mijn zus ultrafan is (haar woorden, niet de mijne).

* * *

_17/01/2014_

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1**

De oorlog was voorbij. Het Licht had gewonnen. Gejuich, geschreeuw, geween. Alles was een waas voor de 17 jaar oude Harry Potter. Hij kon zelfs geen glimlach opbrengen toen hij de mensen hun gelukkig gezicht zag. Hij kon geen vreugde in zijn hart voelen wanneer het enigste wat hij wou doen, ineenrollen was en huilen.

Ze waren dood. Ron en Hermelien…dood, weg. Eeuwig jong en voor altijd herinnerd als twee verliefde jongeren die vochten voor het goede. Vochten voor het goede, te vroeg gestorven. Als hij maar sneller was geweest…

Het goede…Harry kon er zich niet echt toe brengen te voelen dat ze _stierven_ voor het goede. Ze zeiden dat ze voor hem zouden sterven. Belachelijk. Ze stierven voor niets. Net zoals zoveel anderen. Namen en gezichten gleden voor zijn ogen, maar drie van hen bleven hem kwellen.

Ron, breed lachend. _Ron's hand die op zijn schouder kwam te rusten, kalmeerde hem altijd._

Hermelien, zachtjes berispend. _Haar knuffels waren de beste, zolang Molly Wemel dat specifieke detail niet te weten kwam._

Severus Sneep, lege ogen. _Een wit hand omklemde het zijne, bloed drupte uit de man' s mond. Wil het nooit meer opnieuw zien._

Zijn oude toverdranken professor kwelde hem het meest. Harry kon geen minuut denken voordat zijn gedachten terugkeerden naar de man. Wat maakte hem zo? Wat maakte hem zo vreemd en onmogelijk om mee om te gaan?

De tiener, nu man, ontvluchtte de Grote Zaal en wandelde door de lege gangen. De portretten waren ook aan het vieren, maar hij lette niet op hen. Hij liet zijn voeten hem sturen en stopte alleen toen hij realiseerde dat hij de Astronomie Toren op was gegaan. Hij omhelsde zichzelf toen hij in de nu koude kamer stapte. Hij keek over het terrein, ogen droevig en neerslachtig. Nu zonder lawaai, was het enigste waar hij aan kon denken, al de mensen die waren gestorven.

Fred en Ron; de Wemels zullen er kapot van zijn. Hermelien, het enige kind in haar familie. Hij wist zelfs hun namen niet, dus zullen ze ooit over haar dood te weten komen? Cho, arme Cho; ze was een rolmodel geweest voor veel andere studenten en nu was de jonge vrouw dood. Remus en Tops…hun kind nu alleen in de wereld; net zoals Harry was geweest.

Maar zijn voornaamste focus was nog steeds Severus. Wacht, sinds wanneer is de man Severus geworden? Well, maakt niet uit, hij was nog steeds even dood.

Wie zal om hem rouwen? Als Harry het zich juist herinnerde, waren de man zijn ouders dood. Iedereen dacht nog steeds dat hij Duister was, maar Harry had de herinneringen gekopieerd die hij gezien had, de herinneringen die Severus hem had gegeven voor de man stierf, en al verstuurd naar het Ministerie met een briefje met zijn handtekening bij. De man verdiende de eer voor een waardevolle spion te zijn en voor het redden van Harry Potter door de jaren heen.

Harry realiseerde zich plotseling dat hij dit niet wou. Hij wou ze niet dood, geen van hen. Allemachtig, hij wou zelfs de slecht gehumeurde man terug zodat ze juist boos naar elkaar kunnen staren! Hij wou het veranderen, hij wou het allemaal veranderen.

"Ik wil dit niet," fluisterde hij. "Ik wil dit helemaal niet."

_Als je helemaal opnieuw begint, moet je weten dat jij niet langer diegene zult zijn die de Heer van het Duister zult opzoeken en hem doet verdwijnen. Het zal een andere Harry Potter zijn._

"Ik weet het," zei Harry en sloot zijn ogen. "Ik zal helpen. Ik zal alles doen om die man weer helemaal opnieuw te eindigen, ik weet dat ik dat kan doen. Ik wil gewoon alles weer in orde maken."

_Severus Sneep was lang geleden verwoest._

"Dan keer ik terug en herstel hem."

_Je kan niet gewoon teruggaan. Eenmaal je teruggaat, moet je blijven._

"Oké," fluisterde hij.

En voor één keer gaf de Schikgodin gehoor aan zijn wens.

* * *

Hèhè, wat denken jullie ervan? Ik vind het een prachtige intro in het Engels, dus ik wil eens weten of jullie het goed in het Nederlands vinden. Stuur maar reviews, want bij mij is er niet echt iemand die hier geïnteresseerd in is en dus geen kritiek kan geven (positief of negatief). Dus laat jullie gaan! Alleen niet té, uiteraard ;)

Een dikke sorry aan de mensen die mijn andere vertaling lezen. Het is een moeilijker verhaal om te vertalen en aangezien ik nu druk bezig ben (die examens toch) is dit gemakkelijker om eens tussendoor te doen.

Bye Byekes!

LML


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Kijk eens aan! Een tweede hoofdstuk in amper een week! Ik geef wel toe dat het niet elke keer zo zal zijn. De hoofdstukken worden namelijk langer en langer en dus duurt het ook langer om het te vertalen.

**Originele titel: **Rewriting History

**Originele auteur: **Tiro

**Waarschuwing koppels: **Alleszins geen Harry/Severus zoals in de titel staat. De rest laat ik het verhaal uitwijzen ;)

**Waarschuwingen: **Harry was nooit verliefd op Ginny (enkel goede vrienden), bloed en geweld in sommige delen van het verhaal, Harry is een beetje anders dan we gewend zijn, volgt redelijk goed het boek (toch voor de dingen waarin naar het oorspronkelijk verhaal worden verwezen) afgezien van wat details en het tijdreizen uiteraard :P

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is niet van mij. En als het van mij was, zou er waarschijnlijk een familiedrama gebeuren aangezien mijn zus ultrafan is (haar woorden, niet de mijne)

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Harry opende zijn ogen met een kreun en rolde op zijn buik, langzaam omhoog komend totdat hij op zijn knieën zat. Hij botste tegen een koffer, zijn eigen koffer, links van hem en knipperde alvorens rond te kijken. Daarna opende hij de koffer en vond tot zijn verbazing zijn hele leven erin gepropt. De koffer was zonder twijfel onder één of andere vergrootingsspreuk vanbinnen. Desondanks was hij verbaasd dat zijn hele leven in één koffer paste. Hermelien bijvoorbeeld; haar boeken alleen zouden er al vijf gevuld hebben.

Na de koffer te hebben verkleind en het in zijn zak te hebben gestopt, krabbelde Harry overeind. Hij hoorde niet ver weg gelach en keek omlaag naar zijn kleren. Hij stelde vast dat hij kon doorgaan voor een Dreuzel en keek nog eens rond. Hij leek dicht bij een Dreuzelwijk te zijn. Zijn zakken aftastend, was hij blij zijn buidel met geld te ontdekken. Hij had op zijn minst genoeg om een tijd te overleven na alles uit zijn kluis te hebben genomen.

Hij begon te stappen, weg van het park waar hij geland was en een Dreuzel straat in. Hij ontdekte een paar Dreuzels en zag dat hij niet in zijn eigen tijd was. Hij kon niet zeggen wanneer, maar hij was zeker in het verleden. Zijn toverstok, veilig tegen zijn onderarm, wou naar buiten komen zodat hij de datum te weten kon komen, maar hij durfde het nu niet direct te doen.

Eén van de huizen was verlaten en hij sloop naar binnen. Na te hebben verzekerd dat niemand binnen was, nam hij zijn toverstok uit.

"Tempus," fluisterde hij.

_25 juni 1963_

De hand die zijn toverstok vasthield, verslapte een beetje terwijl hij naar de datum staarde voordat het weer verdween. Zijn eigen ouders zouden ongeveer 3 jaar oud zijn, net zoals Severus. Nu hij eraan dacht, waar was de man, jongen? Zijn beide ouders, van wat hij wist, hadden een gelukkige kindertijd. Het was de Toverdrankenmeester's jeugd die hij wel zou willen veranderen. Hij plaatste de toverstok op zijn handpalm en zei:

"Wijs mij Severus Sneep."

Tot zijn verbazing, bewoog het uiteinde naar het oude huis tegenover het verlaten. Hij kon het zien vanuit het raam. Harry liep het huis uit en bekeek het overstaande huis goed. Dan naar de omgeving alvorens weer naar het huis terug te keren. En het klikte.

"Weverseind," ademde Harry uit.

Dat was toen hij een vrouw 's schreeuw hoorde. Ze klonk zo wanhopig, bijna panisch terwijl ze naar iemand aan het roepen was. Harry stormde over de weg, naar de deur en rukte het open, niet zeker of het op slot zat of niet. Met zijn toverstok in de hand, betrad Harry het huis.

Een man met wilde ogen had een Dreuzel wapen gericht op een vrouw, beide merkten Harry niet op, toen hij schreeuwde:

"Loop naar de hel, vrouwmens!"

Hij schoot, en Harry's adem stokte. Zijn ogen werden groot, mond open in shock. Dit was iets wat hij zeker niet had verwacht.

De kogel raakte Ellen Prins recht in de borst. Ze wankelde naar achter, hand naar haar borst komend voor ze viel, bloed ophoestend. De man, die niemand anders dan Tobias Sneep kon zijn, zag hem nu en dan de toverstok. Hij schreeuwde en richtte het geweer op Harry, maar de donkerharige man was snel, zwiepte de toverstok omhoog en zond hem vliegend in de muur.

Toen rende hij naar voor, knielde naast Ellen en nam haar hand vast. De stervende heks hoestte opnieuw, staarde naar hem omhoog met donkere ogen alvorens te zeggen:

"Alstublieft… _alstublieft, _je moet… voor hem zorgen."

"Voor wie?" vroeg Harry.

"Zorg voor hem," zei Ellen, zijn T-shirt nu vastgrijpend, het met haar bloed bevuilend. "Mijn kind… zorg voor… _mijn kind_."

Ze schokte, haar hele lichaam huiverde en bloed borrelde omhoog aan haar mondhoek, zelfs toen haar borst stilviel. Haar ogen verstarden, net zoals Severus de zijne hadden gedaan in zijn laatste ogenblikken, zijn hand Harry's vasthoudend en Harry gooide zich naar achter door de herinneringen. Hij zat voor een paar ogenblikken tegen de muur, trachtend adem te halen, en hoorde toen een zacht huilen.

"Oh god," zei hij. "Het kan niet zijn…"

Hij krabbelde overeind en liep naar het gehuil.

Groene ogen ontmoetten grote, gitzwarte. Het kind was bleek, tranen stroomden langs zijn wangen en de drie jaar oude Severus Sneep kantelde zijn hoofd opzij terwijl hij Harry bekeek.

"Fantastisch," zei Harry. "Wat in vredesnaam ben ik verondersteld nu te doen?"

-x-

Severus was merkwaardig stil terwijl hij Harry's vinger vastgreep en mee speelde. De zwartharige man had gestopt ze proberen terug te winnen, omdat de jongen alleen maar een andere vinger zou vinden of weer opnieuw zou beginnen te wenen. Dus liet Harry hem met de vinger spelen en probeerde hem af te schermen van al de Schouwers die rondliepen. Ze hadden hem ondervraagd, maar hij had verklaard dat hij gewoon een ronddwalende tovenaar was geweest die toevallig op dit alles had gebotst.

De naam die hij hen had gegeven was Astus Mentis. Mentis omdat hij daarvoor al van die familie had gehoord, alhoewel hij hoopte dat hij geen familieleden meer had die het Ministerie konden vertellen dat hij er geen echte was. Hij kon Hermelien hem gewoon horen uitkafferen voor zijn roekeloosheid. Maar hij was wanhopig geweest en wou zijn tijdreiziger-status niet uitleggen.

De Schouwers waren een beetje verrast over zijn leeftijd. Hij zou niet moeten ronddwalen aan zeventien, maar hij vertelde hen dat hij met school gestopt was toen zijn ouders stierven en hem dus geen geld hadden achtergelaten totdat hij zeventien werd. Hij probeerde zijn leugens tot een minimum te houden, zodat hij ze zelf niet te verward kreeg.

Een scherpe pijn deed hem omlaag kijken. Severus had zijn vinger een beetje te veel verdraaid en Harry, nu Astus, trok het zachtjes weg. De ogen van de jongen vonden de zijne en de man zei:

"Dat deed pijn."

"Pijn?"

"Ja, pijn. Niet goed," verklaarde Astus. "Niet meer draaien?"

Severus knikte en Astus reikte zijn hand opnieuw uit. De jongen greep het met beide en trok afwezig aan de duim vooraleer het voor zijn gezicht te houden. Astus moest bekennen dat Severus er aanbiddelijk uitzag. De toverdrankenmeester, de humeurige man, aanbiddelijk uitziend? Dit was niet goed voor zijn mentale toestand.

"Mr Mentis?"

Die stem. Astus keek op. Albus Perkamentus, aanzienlijk jonger dan de laatste keer dat de jongeman hem zag, glimlachte naar hen beide. Astus kon het niet geloven dat hij zijn oude schoolhoofd weer te zien kreeg, en hem zo gezond uitziend te hebben.

"Mijn naam is Albus Perkamentus en ik ben het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein," introduceerde de man hemzelf."

"Avond," zei Astus met een hint van een lach. "Of misschien is het goedemorgen."

"Je ziet er een beetje ontregeld uit," merkte Perkamentus op toen hij naast de twee zat.

"Het is niet elke dag dat je een man zijn vrouw ziet vermoorden om geen enkele reden," antwoordde Astus. "Ow! Severus, ik zei niet meer draaien."

Het kind keek onschuldig naar hem omhoog, maar Astus viel er niet voor. Hij trok zijn hand weg en zei:

"Niet draaien. Dat doet pijn. Wat ben je mee aan het luisteren?"

"Hij is drie," zei het schoolhoofd. "Ik hoorde dat ze vreselijk opstandig zijn op die leeftijd."

"Misschien," mompelde de jongeman terwijl Severus zich omdraaide en zijn gezicht tegen Astus' borstkas duwde.

"Ik geloof dat je een bewonderaar hebt. Helaas ben ik hier niet voor mijn plezier."

"Wat bedoelt u?"

"Kleine Severus hier heeft van nu aan geen ouders en geen familieleden meer die voor hem kunnen zorgen," zei het schoolhoofd. "Ik ben hier om hem naar een Dreuzel weeshuis te nemen."

"Tenzij ik iemand vind die hem wilt adopteren."

Astus keek op naar Albus. Het sturen van Severus naar een weeshuis zou de jongen zeker enkele donkere, eenzame jaren bezorgen. Wou hij dit laten gebeuren bij dit… kind, zijn oude, nieuwe, toverdranken professor? Wou hij een herhaling van Severus Sneep, de uiterst eenzame, gebroken en cynische man?

Of wou hij alles veranderen? Astus lachte bijna. In zijn hoofd, had hij al een beslissing genomen.

"Mr Perkamentus," zei hij.

Het schoolhoofd keek naar hem. Astus echter, was gefocust op Severus' hoofd. Het haar was als zijde, zo zacht tegen zijn hand. Te zacht om hem ooit te beschouwen als het groezelige mispunt dat hij Severus Sneep had genoemd in de toekomst. Misschien zal hij nooit een groezelig mispunt moeten worden. Misschien zal Severus juist aardig worden.

"Ja?' moedigde Albus aan.

"Ik zou hem graag willen adopteren."

Astus zwoor dat Albus' ogen aan het fonkelen waren.

* * *

Indien je iets opmerkt dat je niet echt vindt kloppen qua taal, mag je het altijd laten weten. Inhoud ga ik uiteraard niet veranderen ;)

**Hoofdstuk 3: **Astus adopteerd zijn oude toverdranken professor en maakt zich klaar om zijn nieuwe leven te beginnen. Eerste halte: het hernemen van zijn laatste 2 jaar aan Zweinstein! Hoe zullen Astus en Severus reageren wanneer ze aankomen op Zweinstein?

Hopelijk tot later!

LML


End file.
